Painful Love
by ay1683
Summary: This is a story about how Serena is tired of Darien always running to Raye.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking down the street, a girl of 18 was lost in thought. For the last 6 months her boyfriend, Darien of five years had been spending less and less time with her and more time with one of her best friends Raye. The last time they had a date was almost two months ago when he was once again called away by Raye because she was upset over another fight she had had that day with her boyfriend Jadeite. Darien, felt the need every time she called to rush over to her temple and console her thus leaving the girl to go home alone and feeling sorry for herself. She stopped going on dates with him two months ago because he would either cancel or leave before they got to dinner because of something to do with Raye. The only time she saw Darien now was during a battle or at arcade. She tried talking to her other best friends but they all said that she was just feeling jealous and the she should not expect Darien to spend every moment of his time with her. She still went to the study groups with the girls but when they opted to study with Darien she would decline stating that she had something else to do. The saddest thing is that Darien didn't even seem to care that she was making excuses not to spend time with him. As Serena was lost in thought she didn't notice Darien and Raye walking towards her with the girls behind them. All of a sudden she heard giggling and looked up only to be saddened at what she saw. Just then Raye looked ahead of her and noticed Serena.

"Hi, Serena", Raye said.

The rest of the group stopped and looked ahead as well.

"Hi, Raye" Serena said.

Silence followed only to be broken by Mina.

"We were just on our way to the arcade. Would you like to join us? It feels like forever since we all hanged out."

Feeling panicked Serena racked her brain for an excuse when she remembered she had a history paper do soon, "I am sorry minna but I was just on my way to the library to finish writing my history report."

"Since when do you care about school" Raye said snickering.

Serena planted a fake smile on her face and faced Raye stating, "I am trying to do better and get my grades up. My mom has been on my case a lot lately and I am trying to get her off my back." Serena told them knowing that she was lying because her grades were fine. It took her awhile but she was finally able to get her grades up to A's and B's.

The look on the senshi's faces was priceless. They went ranged from shocked to suspicious. Mina, Lita and Amy all having the shocked faces and Raye having the suspicious face. Darien who had been silent the entire time only had a searching look on his face as if he was expecting to find something. Serena knew that she was completely ignoring him but she didn't really care at the moment. All she knew was that she didn't want to spend time with him and Raye.

"Well, I think that it is great that you are finally taking an interest in school but Serena, the history paper isn't due for another month. Surely you can work on it tomorrow and come with us to the arcade" Amy stated.

"Amy's right Serena, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. I'll even buy you anything you want to eat" Darien said.

Serena couldn't help the wince and anger that suddenly rose up.

"And whose fault is that Darien? As I recall, you are the one who either cancelled or left early from every date we have had in the last 6 months" Serena told him and then instantly regretted it when she saw all the looks she was getting.

Darien was too shocked to say anything as Serena had never spoken to him like this. But Raye wasn't.

"You selfish, little brat. Apologize to Darien right now. It's not his fault that you are too clingy and can't except that he has a life outside of your relationship" Raye stated instantly coming to his defense.

Serena just looked at Raye with all the anger she was feeling at the moment, knowing that it was Rayes fault she and Darien hadn't been spending time together. She gave Raye the evilest glare she could muster.

Serena just laughed bitterly. "You know what? You're right Raye. I am too clingy and selfish. It is selfish of me to want to have just one date with my boyfriend where you don't call with some sob story about you and Jadeite causing Darien to want to run to your rescue. I'm sorry if the fact that my boyfriend spends more time with someone who is suppose to be my best friend upsets me."

Silence followed for the next few moments while everyone just stared at Serena wondering where all this was coming from.

"Serena, are you feeling okay? You are not acting like yourself" Lita asked worried for her friend who she thought was going a little insane.

"You know what, just forget I said anything. You are right Lita, I am not feeling very well so it is probably a good idea that I just go home and get some rest. I will see you all later."

As I walked away from the group, I felt even more depressed that even my friends couldn't see how much I was hurting. I felt all their eyes on me probably wondering if I was in fact going crazy.

"Serena wait, let me walk you home and make sure you get there okay" Darien said.

"I would rather be alone. Besides, I believe you all have plans at the arcade. Don't change your plans for me." I tried to put on a smile but even I could feel how fake it felt.

"I don't mind. I can meet up with the girls after I make sure you get home okay" Darien said.

"Come on Darien, you heard her. She wants to be alone and I think that she needs time to think about everything that she just said. When she is ready to apologize for her behavior then she can come find us" said Raye.

I didn't bother to stick around for whatever it is that Darien was going to say. I just walked faster and farther away. I came to a conclusion just then, I was not going to wait for Darien anymore. As I think about it, I realized that I have been the only to fight for our relationship. Darien has never had to go through the heartbreak I have. Oh, I know that he was upset that he had to break up with me because of the nightmares but that was his fault. He didn't trust me enough to handle the truth which also tells me that our relationship is lacking in certain categories.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I tossed and turned all night thinking about the argument I had with Darien and the scouts. I was very happy that Luna had been staying at Minas' with Artemis lately so that I would not have to talk to her about my problems because she would just brush them off telling me that I was just imagining things and that I needed to concentrate more on school and less on boys. I am almost positive that I will eventually have to talk to her because Mina would have told her everything that happened the previous day but hopefully it would be put on the back burner. Since I knew that going to sleep was out of the question because I would just have to get up in an hour and get ready for school I just decided to go ahead and get ready and walk to school early so that I could avoid the girls as much as possible. Besides, I haven't had a detention in almost 3 months because I would get to school early enough to talk to Mrs. Haruna about my school work and get my graded papers back before anyone saw. Mrs. Haruna was kind enough to allow me to turn in my work early and get it back outside of class so that no one knew that I was actually smart, I just haven't been trying very hard because I was always too tired and drained from using my powers during youma battles. I am still surprised none of the girls ever noticed how drained I was after a battle. They all just assumed that I was too lazy and not a good scout and brush it off.

After taking a shower and putting on my school uniform I walked downstairs to be greeted by my mother and a plate of pancakes and eggs. I quietly thanked her and sat down at the table to have breakfast. My mother then proceeded to inform me that Darien called last night but that she told him I was already in bed but that she would let me know he called. She asked me if everything was alright and I told her everything was fine. He was probably just calling to see if I wanted a ride to school or something. She seemed to except this answer because she resumed cooking breakfast for my brother and father. After thanking her for breakfast once again, I grabbed my lunch and headed out the door towards school.

I was almost to school when I heard a horn. I looked to the street and noticed Darien in his car pulled up to the curb. He rolled down his window and called to me. Sighing, I walked over to his car. It wasn't lost on me the way he was traveling was towards Rayes' shrine probably to take her to school.

"Would you like a ride to school Sere?"

"No thank you Darien. I am almost there and I don't wish to be late."

"If I gave you a ride then you wouldn't be late."

"Darien you can't possibly get Raye and I both to school on time. Her school is in the opposite direction of mine."

He looked shocked for a second before schooling his features.

"What makes you think I was on my way to Rayes'?"

I just gave him a look that clearly said _do you think I am stupid_?

He sighed and proceeded to turn off his car and come to stand directly in front of me.

"Yes I was on my way to Rayes but it was because last night I agreed to give her a ride because she didn't want to take the bus because of her project board. She didn't want it to get ruined."

"Darien, you don't have to explain anything to me. But you should probably get going because any minute now she is going to be calling and asking where you are."

"She can wait a few more minutes. I want to talk to you about yesterday."

"I really don't feel like talking about yesterday with you. I told you yesterday to just forget I ever said anything."

"How can I just forget about it when you are clearly upset?"

"Please Darien, Just let it go." At soon as I said that his phone rang. I had never been so happy in all my life. I knew that it was Raye calling to find out if he was still coming.

Darien just let out a growl and whipped out his phone, "Hello. Hi Raye. Yes I am still coming I was just talking to Serena. I will still be able to get you to school on time. No I am not backing out of taking you to school."

That was all I needed to hear to know that this was probably the only chance I was going to get to get away from him. So I started running towards school hearing Darien still talking to Raye on the phone and not even realizing that I wasn't there anymore.

I made it to school fairly quickly and ran inside to my classroom where Mrs. Haruna was waiting for me.

Back to Darien

By the time I was finally able to get Raye off the phone I was in a really bad mood. I turned around to talk more with Serena when I noticed she wasn't there anymore.

"Damn it."

After cursing up a blue streak I got back in my car and proceeded to Rayes' temple. I figured that I could talk to Serena later that day at the arcade. She always goes to the arcade after school. Last night I couldn't get what she said yesterday out of my mind. I kept replaying the scene over and over again. Her comment about our dating in the last 6 months really got to me and it got me thinking back to all of our dates and made me realize that we haven't been on a date in a very long time. And then I got to thinking about what she said in regards to the dates we had planned and about me either cancelling or bailing on her to go to Raye because she was upset and I realized that Serena was right. And that made me feel bad.

As I pulled up to Rayes temple I saw her standing at the bottom of the stairs looking agitated and tapping her foot like she had been waiting forever for me to get there. I didn't bother to get out and with a huff she got into my car.

"You could have at least helped me" she said.

"You looked like you had everything under control. Besides it is one piece of cardboard."

"Whatever. So, why were you talking to Serena this morning? Did she have one of her klutz attacks again?"

"No. I wanted to talk to her about our conversation from yesterday. She seemed really upset."

"Serena is always whining about something. This isn't any different."

"Why do you always make fun of her? She is one of your best friends and you are always putting her down. She is my girlfriend and last night I was up all night thinking about what she said, and she actually had a point. We haven't been on a date in forever and the dates we did go on I was called away you. Why don't you ever call one of the other girls when you are upset? Why do you always call me?"

As I was stopped at a light I glanced over to Raye and noticed that she looked really sad about what I had said.

"Am I really that much of a bother to you? Are you tired of me? I thought that you were my friend and that I could call on you when I needed to."

"Raye, I am your friend, but so is Serena. I know that I have to take some of the blame for skipping out on her so much but, some of the blame is yours. I have to try and make it up to her. I am going to the arcade after school today so that I can ask her out on a date and I don't want you calling me. If you and Jadeite have any fights please call one of the other girls so that I can give Serena a night out with just her and me."

We had just pulled up to her school and as she was opening the door she looked at me with the most annoyed expression I have ever seen.

"Fine Darien. I won't call you anymore with my problems. I'm so sorry that I am such a bother to you." And with that she got out of the car and slammed the door shut racing into her school.

Great, I thought. Now I am going to have to talk to her and apologize for hurting her feelings. Can this day get any worse? Little did Darien know that his day could get worse.

Back to Serena

I was so happy when school was finally over. I am so tired of having to pretend to be an idiot. Every time the teacher would call on me I would have to say something stupid or act like I didn't know what she was talking about because I was spaced out yet again. Amy and Mina just kept giving me sympathetic looks.

As I was walking home from school I heard the girls yelling my name. Sighing I turned around to greet them.

"Hi guys. What's up?"

Lita was the first one to speak. "We were just on our way to the arcade to meet up with guys and Raye. Are you going there as well?"

"Sorry but I promised my mom that I would help her out at home today. Maybe another time."

They all looked at me like I was lying to them which of course I was but I just didn't want to hang out at the arcade and watch them hanging out with their boyfriends while Raye hung out with Jadeite and Darien. It would be just too depressing. Besides, I made a deal with myself not to allow Raye to mess with me anymore.

"Look," I sighed, "I will walk with you to the arcade since it is on my way home, okay?"

At first the girls didn't look too happy but they finally smiled and said great. As we were walking I was listening to all of their conversations. Lita and Mina were talking about their dates tonight and Amy was telling me about all the reading she still had to complete and how Zoicite offered to help her with it. I was happy that they had all found their soul mates from a thousand years ago. I wanted them to be happy even if Darien and I weren't. We finally made it to the arcade and I noticed that Darien and Raye were sitting in a booth together and they looked to be in a very important conversation. I didn't see Jadeite anywhere.

"Well, girls this is where I say goodbye. I hope you girls have fun on your dates tonight and that Zoicite is able to help you Amy."

"Are you sure you don't want to stop in for a minute and say hi? Everyone is inside" Mina asked.

"No, I don't want my mother to worry that I forget."

"Okay Serena. We will see you later" Lita said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Darien_

It took me the last 20 minutes to make Raye believe that I was sorry for early this morning. I must have apologized to her at least 10 times. She now has a smile on her face so I head to the front counter where all my friends are to get a much needed cup of coffee while I wait for Serena. My friends Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoicite all doing the same as our girlfriends went to the same school and usually would meet us here after. I figured that Serena would have detention today so I would have to wait a little longer but I didn't mind.

I wonder where Jadeite is. I haven't seen him all day. Not even in class. I hope he is okay. He should be here any minute looking for Raye. I pray that they don't have another fight. I hear the jingle on the doors announcing someone came in and I can hear the familiar giggles of the girls. I turn to look and notice that Serena did not come in whit them so I figure that she must have had detention. Sere, what am going to do with you. You should have let me give you a ride to school this morning.

The girls are all standing next to their respective others chatting about their days when Mina looks up at me with what I assume to be a sad expression.

"Are you waiting for Serena, Darien" Mina asked?

"Yes I am. I figured she got detention and I don't mind waiting for her."

"Darien," Lita stated, "Serena didn't have detention today. She walked us here but she told us that she had to help her mom out at home today so she couldn't come to the arcade with us. I'm sorry you had to wait for nothing."

"Why didn't she come in and say hi?"

All the girls just shrugged their shoulders. They didn't know what was going on with Serena but they were a little worried about her spending so much time by herself.

"Hey, where is Jadeite" Raye asked?

"We don't know Raye. None of us has seen him all day" Kunzite spoke.

"Yah, come to think of it, he hasn't been spending time with us at all" Nephrite said.

"Geez, you would think that he would call and tell me that he wasn't showing up today or that he was running behind" Raye said bitterly.

I think I'll call him and properly yell at him. Raye then proceeded to pull out her cell phone and dialed Jadeites number. It rang twice before he picked it up.

"Hello, Raye"

"Jadeite, where are you. We are all at the arcade and you aren't here. You could have at least called to let me know that there was a change of plans."

"I am currently walking Serena home Raye. I ran into her earlier and decided to walk with her. I figured it was better than going to the arcade to argue with you."

I could hear giggling in the background and I knew that Serena was listening to the entire conversation. I felt humiliated that Serena was listening to Jadeite talk about our problems and her knowing that my relationship with Jed was not great. I did what I normally would do. I got angry.

"You tell that little brat to shut up. I can hear her giggling in the background. If you would rather spend time with Serena than with me fine. Just don't come crawling back later on tonight."

At the mention of Serena's name everyone was looking at me. I quickly ended the call not giving Jed anytime to respond.

"Jed is with Serena" Amy asked.

"Yes she is. He said he ran into her and decided to walk her home instead of coming here to argue with me. What a little whiny brat. She probably gave him some sob story about how I she was all alone and didn't have anyone to talk and he felt sorry for her because no way would he choose her over me" Raye yelled.

"Raye" Mina spoke, "Aren't you being a little hard on Serena here. I don't think that she purposefully went out looking for Jed to try and turn him against you. You know that she is not like that."

"Yah" Lita hollered, "Serena is our best friend including yours. She would never betray you or any of us for that matter. You shouldn't talk so badly about her."

"Both Mina and Lita are right Raye, you shouldn't talk about Serena like that" Amy said

The guys just watched the argument swapping back and forth like a tennis match.

Darien was lost in his thoughts wondering why Serena didn't even stop in and say hello. He wanted to ask her out on a date but now he couldn't if she had plans with her mother. He wondered if she really had plans with her mother or if she was just avoiding him. He didn't like that thought at all. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Mina approaching him. She had to clear her throat twice before he noticed her.

"Yes, Mina?"

"Darien, is everything okay with you and Serena?"

"Honestly, I don't know Mina." Darien then noticed that everyone was listening to their conversation and didn't and he decided that he didn't feel like getting another goddess of love lecture on the proper way to treat a girl. So, paying for his coffee he got up and told everyone bye and that he would see them all later.

"Do you think him and Serena are in trouble" Mina asked?

"No way" Zoicite said. "They are the most perfect couple. I think that there has just been a misunderstanding and they just need to talk."

"I believe that Zoicite is right Mina. Darien and Serena just need to talk. Leave them to do it on their own" Kunzite said.

Mina not really wanting to but grudgingly agreed with Kunzite to let them try and fix it on their own. If she didn't notice a big change in Serena then she would step in. Happy with her conclusion she skipped back over to Kunzite to talk about their date that night and what she should where.

_Darien_

I needed to talk to Serena but I couldn't do that if she was avoiding me. I guess that I could just call her up or better yet go over to her house tonight when I knew her parents would be asleep. Her father still scares me and I try to avoid him as much as possible. Sure he is going to be my in-law one day in the future but I would like to be alive long enough for that to happen.

I decided that it would be better if we spoke face to face that way she couldn't turn me down. Or so I thought.

_Serena_

I was walking home from the arcade when I once again heard my name being called. I turned to look and noticed Jed running up to me.

"Hi, Jadeite."

"Hi, Serena. How are you doing today?"

"I am doing well. I was just on my way home. Where are you going? Shouldn't you be meeting Raye and the others at the arcade?"

"I am actually avoiding Raye at the moment because I am tired of fighting with her. I saw you walking home and realized that I haven't seen you in a while. Mind if I walk you home?"

"Of course not. It would be nice to have the company."

"So, why aren't you at the arcade with the rest of the gang?"

"I am avoiding Darien and Raye. I don't want to talk to either of them right now. So, I guess that I am in the same boat as you. I just don't feel like arguing with either of them today."

"Well then, we can keep each other company."

"Sounds good to me. Come on Jed. I'm sure my mom has some fresh baked cookies at home. You can have some as long as you don't eat them all." I told him teasingly. Just then I heard his phone go off and knew that it was Raye calling to find out where he was.

"You should answer that. She is not going to stop calling until you talk to her."

"Fine."

"Hello Raye. What can I do for you?"

I could hear Raye yelling at Jed through the phone. Man does that girl have a set of lungs on her. I was trying not to listen to the conversation but when I heard Jed tell Raye that he was walking me home and that he didn't feel like arguing with her I knew that the shit was going to hit the fan. I couldn't help but giggle at the irony of the situation because Raye must feel like I have felt for the last 6 months. Even just a little. Her boyfriend was walking me home instead of hanging out with her. That's when I noticed Jed holding the phone away from his ear and Raye could be heard yelling even louder than earlier. I felt bad for Jed having to put up with Raye and her temper tantrums.

"Look Raye, I will call you later. Goodbye."

"Good god does that woman know how to drive be crazy. I swear all we do is fight. She is always going on about how great a boyfriend Darien is and why can't I be more like him. I swear I wish that she would just date him and leave me alone sometimes. Shit, I am sorry Serena. That was very mean of me to say. I know that Darien is your boyfriend and everything but Raye just makes me so mad."

"It is okay Jed. I have had the same thought a million times in the last couple of months. Darien has been cancelling or bailing on all our dates because Raye calls him up about some stupid fight that you and she have had and he goes running to her. He doesn't even have a second thought for me."

"I'm sorry Serena. I didn't realize that mine and Raye's fights were causing so many problems for you and Darien."

"It is okay Jed. It's not your fault that we have idiots for soulmates. Hey, I have an idea. What do you say to going to my house letting me change clothes and then you and I can go catch a movie?"

"That sounds wonderful. Anything is better than listening to Raye bitch at me for an hour."

"Great. Let's go."

As soon as Serena and Jed reached her house she ran inside calling a quick hello to her mother and a be right back to Jed racing up to her room to change.

"Hello, Mrs. Tsukino. How are you doing" Jadeite asked?

"I am doing great Jadeite. I haven't seen you in a while. How is everything going with you? Are you still keeping up with your school work?"

"Yes mam I am. It is a lot of work but if I want to become a physical fitness therapist I have to do the work."

"That's great to hear. Serena has also been so much better in school. She has really started cracking down on her studies. Her father and I are so happy. We were really worried there for a while that she wouldn't be able to graduate if she didn't get her grades up."

"That is good to hear Mrs. Tsukino. I am happy that Sere is finally taking an interest in school."

Just then I heard Serena running down the stairs.

"Mom, Jed and I are going to see a movie. I shouldn't be too late. We might stop by the arcade on the way home for a bite to eat after. Is that okay?"

"Sure honey, that is fine. Do you need any money?"

"I have that covered Mrs. Tsukino" Jed said.

"Alright well, you two have a good time and don't stay out too late young lady."

"Okay, mom. Bye."

_Jadeite_

As we were walking down the street Serena and I talked about everything going on in our lives. It felt so good to actually have a conversation where yelling was not involved.

"So, what movie do you want to see" Serena asked?

"I don't really care as long as it is not a chick flick" I stated smirking.

"I really don't feel like seeing a romance either. I am just not in the mood. Hey, how about we see that new Spiderman movie that just came out?"

"Sounds great. I have wanted to see that movie but Raye said it was for kids."

"How about for tonight we don't talk about Darien or Raye and just enjoy ourselves" Serena asked?

"Deal." I was really happy to be spending time with Serena. Turns out that she is a lot of fun to hang out with.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Darien_

I had been sitting in my apartment for the last 4 hours trying to study for my upcoming chemistry test but I couldn't stop thinking about Serena. Finally realizing that I wasn't going to get anything done I decided to call Serena and see is we could meet in the park. To my luck Serena's mom picked up the phone.

"Hello, Tsukino residence."

"Hi, Mrs. Tsukino it's me Darien. I was wondering if Serena could talk."

"I'm very sorry Darien but Serena is not here. She went to the movies with Jadeite and then to the arcade for some dinner. She should be home in a little while though. I will be happy to tell her that you called when she gets home."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jealousy was burning up inside me. Serena told the girls that she had to help her mom out at home which was why she couldn't come to the arcade. Now, her mom is telling me that she is out on what sounds like a date to me with one of my best friends.

"Hello, Darien are you still there?"

Coming out of my thoughts I replied "Yes, Mrs. Tsukino I am. I would appreciate you telling her that I called. Thank you very much." I hung up the phone without even waiting for a reply. I couldn't believe that Serena was out on a date with Jed. Never mind the fact that it could be strictly platonic. My brain was just not willing to listen to that argument. All I could think was that Serena was cheating on me. I was suddenly overcome with anger. I wanted to hurt Jed for stealing my girl. Without even thinking I was walking out the door headed to the arcade to see if I could find them.

When I got to the arcade I realized that neither of them was there and that Andrew wasn't working tonight. Thinking that a nice walk in the park would help to calm me down before I spoke with them I headed towards the park. When I got there I noticed couples all over the place holding hands and making out. I found a nice cherry blossom tree unoccupied and decided to sit there for a while. I guess that Raye had the same idea as me. She was the last person I wanted to see,

_Raye_

I couldn't believe that Jed had blown me off for Serena. I tried calling his cell phone an hour ago but it went straight to voicemail telling me that his phone was turned off. He never turns his phone off always scared that he is going to miss something. What was he doing? Where was he? Was he still with Serena? As I was walking I heard a familiar giggle and knew that the meatball head was here. I looked up and there they both were. Jadeite and Serena laughing and talking like they were a couple. They looked entirely too cozy to me. I spotted Darien on my way in but decided against talking to him because I was on a mission to find Jed. I looked towards Serena and Jed again and noticed that he was giving her a piggy ride. Jealousy flaring inside me. He never gave me a piggy back ride. I was so upset that I knew that I wasn't thinking straight. I turned the other way knowing that they would pass Darien and me at the tree. I wanted to hurt Jed as much as he was hurting me. What better way than to let him catch me kissing Darien.

I started walking towards Darien and he didn't even notice that I was there. This is perfect. He is preoccupied and won't realize what is happening quite so quickly. I stopped directly in front of him and sat down by his side making sure that I was sitting close enough to be able to kiss him once I heard them coming by.

"Darien, are you okay?"

"What, oh, hello Raye. What brings you here?"

"Well, I just felt like taking a walk through the park" lying my ass off and hoping that he wouldn't see through it.

"You had the same idea as me. I was trying to clear my head but the park is overrun with couples and people right now and this was the only place not being used."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"I actually came here to be alone, Raye"

I put on the most upset expression I could come up with. It must have worked because he gave in sighing. All of a sudden I heard them coming and knew that they were right around the bend. All I had to do is plan it just right and they would get the full show. As soon as I knew they were coming into sight I quickly turned grabbing Darien's face between both of my hands and kissing him. He was completely surprised that he didn't have time to stop me.

_Darien_

I was lost in my thoughts again when I suddenly feel Raye turning my face towards hers and kissing me. I was in complete shock and just sat still. The spell was finally broke when I heard a whimper all of a sudden that sounded familiar. Raye let go of my face and I turned towards the sound only to find Sere and Jed standing in front of us. Serena had the most hurt look on her face that my heart ached. Jed looked like he wanted to kill me and who could blame him. He just caught me kissing his girl friend. The silence between the four of us was painful. I turned to look at Raye and she had a smug look on her face. I didn't know what was going through her mind but I knew that it wasn't good. All of a sudden Raye started talking.

"Jadeite, Serena, I didn't see you standing there."

Jadeite snorted,"of course you didn't Raye. I am sure that this was just a mistake, us catching you. I knew that you had feelings for Darien I just never believed that you would go this far as to betray your best friend" Jed stated bitterly.

I didn't know what to say. All I could see was Serena's face. A face that showed betrayal. My heart gave a painful lurch. I felt like I was suffocating. Never mind the fact that I was under the assumption that Serena and Jed were seeing each other behind my back. The look on Serena's face was all I needed to see to know that nothing was going on with Jed.

As I continued to watch Serena I noticed that all of a sudden her face showed anger. She was actually glaring at both of us. She started walking away when she all of a sudden turned around and walked right up to Raye and slapped her. To say I was shocked was an understatement. Raye's face showed more shock than mine. I thought for sure that I was next but Serena just walked away.

"How dare she slap me. The nerve of that girl. When I get my hands on her I am going to beat her bloody."

"Sorry Raye but you totally deserved that. She caught you kissing her boy friend. No, technically her fiancé. How could you hurt her like let alone me? As I said, I knew that you had feelings for Darien seeing as how you can't stop talking about him but to pull this. This is even mean for you. And Darien, you were supposed to be my best friend. How could you do this to me?"

"Jed, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I was just too shocked to stop her."

Jed laughed bitterly. "That is almost as bad as, oops, she slipped and fell on my dick."

Raye just had to add her two cents in.

"What do you care? You and Serena seemed perfectly happy on your little date" she spat.

"Serena and I were not out on a date. She was upset with Darien and I was trying to avoid arguing with you so we decided to go catch a movie and some dinner to try and take our minds off our problems." I heard Jed laughing. "Our outing was completely innocent where as you two were having a nice little make out session."

"Jed, it wasn't like that at all. I was sitting her lost in my thoughts when Raye started kissing me. I swear man; I would never hurt you or Serena like that. I love you like a brother and Serena is my soul mate. I would never hurt her."

"Yah, well, guess what Darien? You did. You and Raye hurt both of us."

After that statement Jed walked away. I felt about two feet tall. I couldn't believe how bad things had gotten in the last couple of minutes. I couldn't even talk to Raye. I just took off as fast as I could towards Serena's house hoping that she went home. I had to try and straighten everything out with her. I couldn't lose her. Raye could wait until tomorrow. I was really afraid in the first time in my life of feeling like I could hurt her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Darien_

As I was running to her house I was going through every scenario I think of for the confrontation I knew was going to happen. I have never been more scared in my life. It was bad enough before when I realized how I had been treating Serena the last couple of months but now it is definitely worse. Raye took me completely by surprise and what's worse is that I think she did it on purpose. I need to have a serious talk with her but that can wait until tomorrow. My thoughts drifted to Serena and the look on her face when she saw us. I have never seen her look so hurt. And then she slapped Raye. That was the most shocking. Serena has always been a passive person never fighting. I guess she finally lost it. I couldn't really blame her though. If the roles were reversed and it had been me, extra strength or not I would have killed the guy. I was once again brought out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called. I turned to look and noticed that Raye had followed me. I was beyond pissed. There was no way in hell she would be going with me to Serena's. I stopped.

"Raye, what are you doing here following me? Haven't you done enough today" I spat at her?

She stopped dead in front of me with a look of hurt flashing on her face but quickly schooled her features.

"Darien, I just wanted to talk to you about what happened at the Park. And about Serena and Jadeite seeing us. I was upset from earlier when Jadeite decided to cancel on me and then later when I couldn't get him on the phone. I decided to take a walk through the park hoping to clear my head. Looks like we had the same idea" she stated amusingly.

"Nothing about this is funny Raye" I said harshly.

She flinched. Good, I maybe now she will realize how mad I am at her. I don't care if her feelings are hurt.

"I know that the situation isn't funny Darien. I'm sorry."

We both just stood there staring at each other. Finally she broke the silence.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I went for a walk to clear my head when I heard Serena giggling and looked up to see her with Jed. I'm sorry to say this but my jealousy flared. I was also very pissed off that he chose to spend time with her rather than me."

I just looked when I realized that that was why I was sitting in the park in the first place. Killing time and thinking while I was waiting for Sere and Jed so that I could talk to them. Hours ago I had felt jealous too. My thoughts were focused solely on the fact that it sounded to me like Sere and Jed were out on a date. I was going to confront them. And now, standing here listening to Raye, I realized that she felt the exact same way I did. I instantly thawed a little towards her. The only difference between me and her is that she apparently decided to take action.

"And then I came upon you sitting under the tree by yourself. The first thing that popped into my head was that I could make him just as jealous as I was. I didn't exactly stop to think it through. You know act first and think later. That is what I do."

I just sighed. I know that she is feeling the same way as me but it doesn't excuse her actions. Or Serena's for that matter. Sere is a loving, kind and caring person. She would never hurt another human being. Her heart is too big. I still can't understand the slap. I mean sure Raye shouldn't have kissed me but, she didn't have to slap her. This was one of the things I need to speak to her about. Her behavior is unacceptable. She cannot go around hitting every person who upsets her.

"Darien, I really am sorry. I know that I messed up. I shouldn't have involved you. You should go talk to Serena."

"What are you going to do? I don't want to leave you alone."

"I am going to have a long discussion with Jed. Assuming I can find him. When he wants to disappear he is very good at it. Luckily, I know him pretty well as well as all his hiding spots."

She actually smiled. Now, I didn't feel so bad about leaving her to go to Serena. I can see that she really does love him and I know for a fact that he loves her. He already told the guys about how he was going to propose to her at her high school graduation. It makes me a little sad realizing that he has never actually told me himself. I had to hear it from the guys. Sighing. I need to speak to Jed as well. He is one of my brothers. I need him just as much as I need the other three. But alas, that will have to wait.

"I am going to head to Sere's house Raye. Are you sure that you will be okay?"

"Yah, I will be fine Darien once I find Jed. This talk is going to be pretty ugly and I don't want anyone else around. Maybe this talk will finally put some demons to rest" she said softly.

Once again I felt bad for her.

"Just tell him the truth Raye. Jed is an honorable man and he loves you just as much as you love him if not more. He wants to be with you. Just give him a chance."

"I truly hope that he still wants me. After today's spectacle he may not want me anymore."

"Raye, love doesn't die that easily. He is going to be mad but can you blame him? Just talk to him. Get everything out in the open. Trust me you both will feel a lot better in the end."

"But, what if he decides he doesn't want me anymore?"

"I don't believe that that will be the case but if it is then we will deal with it when the time comes. You should get going. Knowing Jed, it is going to take you a while to find him. Try the other guys first. Maybe he was so upset that he didn't think to block them."

"Oh, Darien, I am so scared. I don't want to lose him" she sobbed.

Her looking so lost and hurt was breaking me. I guess I could go to Sere's once I found Jed for her. Besides it would be a lot better if I did it rather than one of the guys because then she would have to explain to them what happened and I am not ready to deal with them and I know that Raye isn't. With this thought in mind I grabbed Raye and ducked into an alley instantly transforming and motioning for her to do the same. She looked thoroughly confused at first but did the same.

"Is there an enemy Darien? I don't sense any danger."

"No Raye, We need to get to a high building so that I can locate Jed for you. I can find him faster than anyone."

She looked relieved and grateful. We clasped hands and jumped onto the building. I took her over several rooftops before finally stopping at Tokyo Tower. I knew this would work. I gently laid my palm down and searched the city focusing on Jed. After about ten minutes of doing this I finally found him and it was not good. He was in a gym fighting. I know that they do that sort of thing to practice fighting and all but Jed looked horrible. I could tell how angry he was. He was beating this guy to a pulp. I could only imagine who face he really saw on all his opponents. I knew that it was mine. I loved him like a brother and I couldn't stand to see him so broken and wounded. Grabbing Raye I made a snap decision to stay in uniform while retrieving him. I didn't want to cause a scene and thought for sure that if he saw me dressed as tuxedo mask and Raye as Sailor Mars that he would come quietly. Boy, how wrong I was. The minute we touched foot outside the gym there was a shift in temperature. I looked through the windows and noticed that Jed was no longer fighting. He was staring straight and Raye giving her the deadliest glare I have seen. It is obvious he doesn't want her here. I think about sending her home and letting me talk to him first but I know she would veto that idea in a heartbeat.

_Raye_

As I watched through the glass looking at Jed my heart gives a painful lurch. He looks so angry with me. It feels like my mere presence is causing him rage. As I watch him he grabs his duffle bag and heads towards the front door. I slowly walk over to it so I can meet him face to face. Once he gets outside he makes towards his car but I step in front of him. He tries to go around me but I block him. After doing this for the next five minutes he finally drops his duffle and yells at me.

I know that Darien is watching us unsure of Jed's' mood right. To be perfectly honest I am a little scared of him. I have never seen him this angry before. But I know that I have to do this. I look towards Darien and motion my head for him to leave. He doesn't budge. Finally I get annoyed with him and just at him to leave and that I can handle anything Jed throws at me. After a curt nod from him and a glare from Jed, Darien takes to the rooftops and I know that he is on his way to Sere's.

"Not going to chase after your boyfriend Raye" he asks mockingly?

I turn to look at him now wishing that Darien had stayed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Serena_

I cannot believe what I just saw. My thoughts are so scattered and I probably look like death from crying so much. I am so angry. I mean sure I suspected that something was going on between them but to be confronted with it. It just blows my mind. I don't know what to do. Should I talk to them together or separately about it? That is assuming they care enough to explain their affair to me. I have never felt this angry in all my life. I have never wanted to hurt anyone before and now I do. I desperately want to make them both pay for what they have done. This thought just makes me more mad because they are making me feel things only mean people feel. I'm so confused. Is it wrong of me to want revenge? I don't think so. But who am I to be giving myself advice. I've never had to deal with this before. I need someone to talk to. I can't talk to the girls because they will just say the same thing as before. That I was too clingy and I pushed him away. Or that I saw wrong. I bet you that if they were in my position they would be singing a different tune. So lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize how close to home I was. As I look up I am shocked to see that I am already home. I quickly dry my eyes as best I can to make myself look presentable so as not to worry my parents.

"Hi mom" I call out.

"Hi sweetheart. Did you have a good time with Jadeite?"

I know my smile is fake but I hope that she doesn't realize this.

"Yes mam. It was a blast. Unfortunately we didn't stop for dinner. Is there anything left for me to eat?"

"Of course there is dear. Let me heat you up some dinner."

I sit at the counter watching my mom move around the kitchen lost in thought once more.

_Irene_

Something is wrong with my daughter. I know that she is trying to hide the fact that she is upset but I know because her eyes are red and puffy like she has been crying. She doesn't usually talk to me about her problems. I wonder if I asked would she tell. The microwave dings letting me know the food is done.

"Here you go sweetheart."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome dear. Serena, is there anything you want to talk about? I know you have been crying dear and I just want you to know that I am here if you want to talk."

She looks like a deer caught in headlights. Her face looks so pale. Oh, Serena please talk to me.

Oh no. I thought I was doing so well. I knew it was a bad idea to eat something. I could have just waited until they went to bed and then came back downstairs and grabbed something but no, I just had to get something to eat now. As I am looking at her I notice how sad she is. Is she sad because of me? Oh, mom, I am so sorry for not talking to you.

"It is alright dear if you don't want to tell me. I completely understand."

Listening to my mom's tone I know that it is my fault. I have pretty much shut her out of my life.

"Mom, I got into a little fight with Darien and Raye. As soon as I have had time to process everything I will come to you. Ok?"

My mom just looks at me for the longest time and then I gasp. She has the most heartfelt smile on her face as if I just made her day. I start to feel a little better.

"Ok, sweetie. As soon as you are ready come talk to me. I can wait until you are ready."

I just smile back at her and finish eating my dinner. My mom tidies up the kitchen and then bids me goodnight with a hug and kiss on my head.

"Goodnight mom."

Once again left on my own my, everything that has happened recently hits me hard. I just want to curl up in a ball and cry. I am so happy that Luna is still not home. I really cannot stand to hear another lecture from her. As I finish eating I clean my plate and set it in the dish rack. I turn off the kitchen light and make my way to my room not realizing that the cause for all my misery is waiting there for me. As soon as I open the door as see him I let all my anger out.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Shields?"

I most of taken him completely by surprise because his expression would be hilarious under different circumstances. He looks like he was caught stealing.

"Sere, Serena, I just came to talk to you about what you saw" he quietly stated.

I didn't care to talk to him right now. I just needed him gone.

"I don't want to talk to you right now Shields. Leave."

He must have finally realized how upset I am. His facial expressions move across his face so fast I am finding it hard to keep up. Sadness, heartache, anger, wait anger. What the hell does he have to be angry about. I am not the one who was caught swapping spit with my girlfriends best friend.

"Serena, calm down. We need to sit and talk about this like adults. That is if you can handle acting like an adult."

Oh hell no. He did not just call me childish. I couldn't help what happened next. I stalked over to him and decked him in the nose. I felt satisfied when I heard something crunch.

"Fuck! What the hell did you do that for?"

Before I could respond my mom came bursting in my room. I guess my dad is not home yet.

"What in god's name is going on in here? What are you doing in my daughter's bedroom this late at night Darien?"

Whoa, go mom. I don't think that I have ever heard her this mad. Not even when I failed a test.

"Mrs. Tsukino, I came by to try and straighten things out with Sere. But as usual she is acting like a brat" he growled.

He did not just call me a brat.

"Do you want another black eye? Because I am more than happy to accommodate you."

Both he and my mother just looked at me shocked and amazed. I think that my mother was proud.

"Darien, as you can see, Serena does not want to talk to you right now. I suggest that you leave and wait for her to come to you when and if she is ready to talk to you."

Darien just gapes at my mom. I think that he was counting on her to side with him. Nope, sorry Shields. You are on your own.

"Serena, please talk to me. It was a misunderstanding I swear. I would never hurt you like that. And you should also apologize to Raye for slapping her. I know that what she did was wrong but you shouldn't have taken your hurt out on her."

"Are you seriously sticking up for her right now? Wait, what am I saying? Of course you are. She is your girlfriend. Why wouldn't you take up for her."

"Raye is not my girlfriend Serena, you are."

I know that he has more to say but I stop him there.

"No I'm not Darien. Not anymore. If I think about it, I haven't been your girlfriend in a long time."

He looks at me warily. "What are you saying Serena?"

"I think you know what I am saying Darien. You are the smart one, figure it out. Did you honestly think that I would over look the kiss? I can only handle so much Darien. Even I have my limits."

He looks like he is ready to cry. My heart aches for him but, this is what I need to do for me. It's not about him so I hold strong.

"Are you breaking up with me" he asks quietly?

Taking a deep breath I answer with one simple word, "Yes."

As we continue to stare at each other, my mom who I forgot was even in the room speaks.

"Darien, I think that you should go. Neither one of you is up for this conversation right now."

Darien continues to stare at me like he is lost in a dream or something. Finally with a sigh he climbs back out my window and leaves. I break down right there. I can feel my mom hugging me but other than that I am numb. I cannot believe that I actually broke up with him.

"Serena, sweetie, do you want to talk about it now?"

I resign myself to telling my mom everything starting 6 months ago. I tell her about how Darien and I were out on a date having dinner when Raye called upset about a fight she had had with Jed. I told her about how that was the first of many when Darien would leave me to go running off to Raye and about how he had either left early or cancelled every date we had for four months until I finally got fed up and quit agreeing to go out with him. I told her about the argument we had yesterday and about the kiss that Jed and I walked in on in the park and about the slap Raye received from me. Throughout my entire story my mom just continued to hold me giving me comfort. I finally looked up at her and I gasped. She was crying. My mother was crying for me.

"Oh, Serena, I am so sorry sweetheart. I didn't know how upset you have been. I would have been there for you. I would have talked to you."

I feel bad because I know that it is not her fault she didn't know. It is completely mine. I never talk to her anymore.

"Mom, please don't cry. It is my fault for not talking to you. I could have come to you with my problems but I guess I was hoping that the girls were right and that my imagination was just playing tricks on me. But, what I saw tonight, cinched it."

"Oh, Serena"

We sat there for a while longer her holding me through my bouts of crying when I finally settled down enough to go to bed. I told my mom that we could talk more in the morning and she respected my need to be alone. Bidding her a goodnight and I got dressed for bed and fell into a restless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Raye _

I am shifting from foot to foot nervously because Jadeite is still glaring at me. I know that what I did was completely wrong but I can't take it back now.

Sighing, shoulders drooping he asks, "What do you want Raye? I am really not in the mood to talk to you right now. I haven't blown off nearly enough steam."

I feel very anxious and nervous. I decide to be completely honest.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened in the park. I know it was a shitty thing of me to do to Serena and I will apologize to her and make it right. But I just got so jealous when I saw you two laughing and acting so carefree. I wasn't thinking straight. I let my emotions get the best of me. Whenever you and I are together lately it seems that all we do is fight. I am just so tired of it all. I want to be able to go out with my boyfriend and jus hang out with him and have fun without any bickering." I pause trying to gage his reaction to my statement.

"Do you honestly think that I would forgive you for kissing Darien, Raye? He is like a brother to me but most importantly he is my prince. I am supposed to protect him and right now I am so scared of what I might do if I even catch a glimpse of him. Because of your petty jealousy you have completely ruined all that I stand for. Not only did I lose my girlfriend to my brother, but I also lost my brother. You took all that from me. It was a completely selfish thing to do. Do you ever think before you act?"

As I am about to say something he speaks again interrupting me.

"Oh, and another thing, all the fights we have are your fault. You are constantly talking about how good a boyfriend Darien is that it's make me so mad and jealous. It is always Darien this and Darien that. If you think he is so great than why don't you two get together. If you want to be with him so bad than go be with him. I am not going to stop you."

"Jadeite, I love you. I don't want to be with Darien. I want to be with you. The man I love" I tell him sobbing. Before he can get a word in I start again.

"The reason I started talking about Darien so much is because I saw you. Six months ago we were supposed to be meeting for lunch but you called and cancelled something about work to do. I didn't think anything of it at first until I saw you with her. I decided that since you cancelled, then I would go shopping for our upcoming anniversary. I was walking downtown window shopping when I looked in Molly's moms' jewelry store and saw you there with that woman. My heart broke right then and there thinking that you had found someone else."

As I stopped to take a breath, I glanced up and noticed the shocked expression on Jeds face. I wondered why he was so shocked. Then all of a sudden he just started laughing. Uncontrollable laughter coming from him which made me feel worse. He doesn't have to laugh at me.

"Oh, Raye, you have no idea what you are talking about. Instead of just asking, like you should have, you jumped to conclusions. Should I tell you why I was with Rebecca at the jewelry store? It's kind of a moot point now but I will. Rebecca was giving me a woman's perspective on your anniversary gift. I couldn't ask one of the girls to help me because I was afraid they would spill the beans to you. You see Pyro; she was helping me pick out your engagement ring. I was going to propose on our anniversary" he stated solemnly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was going to propose to me. All that time I was wondering why he hadn't asked yet and he was going out of his way to make the most romantic proposal he could. I am such an idiot. I ruined everything. How could I be so stupid? What have I done? Oh no, Serena. I start crying uncontrollably. I hurt my sister so bad. No matter how much we may fight, I still think of her as my only sister. She is the one who is always there for me. All of a sudden I feel arms wrapped around me and I know whose they are immediately. Jed is rocking me. I hadn't even realized that I was on the ground.

_Jadeite_

Oh Raye, what am I going to do with you. As I finished my speech to her about the engagement ring and everything else, I noticed that Raye was now on the ground rocking back and forth, hugging her arms around herself as if to ward off evil. I couldn't help myself. No matter how mad I am at her my heart still belongs to her and I still cannot stand to see her hurt. I drop to the ground next to her and just rock her. I realize that she is probably thinking about everything that she has done the last couple of months and realized herself just how much damage she has done. When her sobbing finally calms down she looks up at me like a child and all I want to do is kiss her senseless and take her home and make love to her. But, she has a lot to fix and I don't know if I have forgiven her yet. I don't know if I can. I look back down and notice that she has fallen asleep. Silly girl, cried herself to sleep. As I am looking down at her I wonder, is love going to be enough this time? I pick her up gently careful not to wake her and head to the alley on the side of the gym. Glancing around to make sure no one is looking I quickly leap up onto the roof and make my way across town towards the temple. We both need to get some sleep after this day. I wanted to call Serena and make sure that she got home okay but I'm pretty sure that it is too late now. I resign myself to calling her in the morning and checking on her. Then I'll deal with the day. I am still so angry at Darien that I am coming to the decision that I am going to have to resign as one of his guards for fear of what I could do to him. He may be like a brother to me but it still hurts when I think about the scene I witnessed in the park. Yes, I don't have any choice, I am going to have to let go as one of his protectors.

With this thought in mind I pull my cell phone out, outside of Raye's room and call Kunzite, as he is the one I will have to speak to about this because he is the lead general. He doesn't answer for which I am thankful because I really do not feel like doing this tonight. I leave him a simple message stating that nothing is wrong but I need to speak with him first thing in the morning. Knowing him and Mina they are probably at her house. Since her parents are never home. It must be nice to have a happy relationship. With that last thought, I head home to what I know will be another sleepless night thinking about Raye. What I failed to notice was the shadow behind me. If I had noticed, I would have cut her off at the start.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Raye_

I woke up to see Jed leaving me. I went to get up and go after him but as soon as I got to the door I heard him on his cell phone. Who is he calling this late at night? I listened as closely as I could. Once he finished his conversation I was white as a ghost. He called Kunzite for a meeting in the morning. He isn't planning on telling everyone what happened I hope. Everyone would hate me for sure. I would have a bigger mess on my hands than I already do. If I know the generals than they will meet at the arcade in the morning. The arcade doesn't open until nine so I just have to get up a little earlier than usual to finish my chores and get there as they open.

_Darien_

I decided that a walk through the park was my best option at getting all my thoughts organized. I am pretty sure that I am still in shock from my earlier encounter with Serena. I cannot believe that she broke up with me over something so stupid. I mean granted, it probably hurt a lot to see me being kissed by another girl but doesn't she realize that I love her and would never do anything to purposely hurt her? As I am walking I am once again thinking about the last couple of months and as much as it hurts to admit I can kind of see why she would believe that I am having an affair with Raye but dammit, I'm not. I am the victim this time. Okay so in my head that sounds pretty dumb so if I said it out loud it would probably sound really stupid. Okay, I can do this. Let's get all the facts straight. For the last six months things have been really strained between Serena and I. The first four of those six months she is right about. I was always leaving her or cancelling on her because of Raye so, point conceded to her on that one. But, the last two of the six months every time I would try and make plans with her she would say she was busy or make up so other excuse not to see me. That is not my fault. Con to this theory is that she was tired of either being cancelled on or left on her own not even half way through the date because I would run off to Raye. Sighing, I realize that that point is also conceded to her. She is right. I have been a shitty boyfriend. Another point is that she did catch Raye kissing me so she had every right to be upset especially with what has been going on lately. So, I guess that I can concede to her the point where she slapped Raye. Mental note, groveling may be in my future. And lots and lots of gifts. So now that I have gotten my thoughts in order all I have to do now is come up with a battle plan to get her to forgive me. Second mental note, may need to start wearing my Endymion armor around her. She packs a mean punch. My nose is still sore. I may be Tuxedo Mask but being punched by another super hero, especially one as strong as Serena does not heal quickly. I look up and notice that I am at the parks edge and decide that now I can go home and get some sleep and tomorrow I will start strategizing to win Serena back. With that in mind I quickly make my home so that I am not cranky in the morning when I see her. If I know her, she will be at the arcade talking to Andrew just like every Saturday morning. Frowning, mental note three, do not get jealous of Andrew. He thinks of Serena as a little sister and he also has Reika. And on that happy note I make my way home.

_Jadeite_

I am dreaming of marrying Raye when I hear a ringing noise in the background. Who in the hell is calling me this early in the morning? I look at the caller id and suddenly become wide awake. It's Kunzites' number flashing across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Jadeite, it's me Kunzite. I got your message this morning. What's up? Is everything alright?"

"Actually no, it isn't. You need to call a meeting for the generals. I was thinking the arcade would be neutral ground. Can you make it happen, say about ten thirty?"

He doesn't say anything at first and I look at the screen to make sure that I didn't lose him.

"Are you sure that the arcade is the best place for this conversation Jed? Can you give me a little bit of a heads up so that I know what is going to happen?"

"I am sorry Kunzite, but I only wish to say this once. Can you make it happen or not?"

I feel like I am holding forever waiting for his answer when he finally tells me okay. I breathe a sigh of relief. I am really going to do this. I cannot believe what I am about to give up. I will never fight alongside my brothers in arms again. I feel kind of sad at the thought but I know that this is for the best. I glance at the clock and notice that it is nine o'clock. I jump out of bed and into the shower. It wouldn't be good for me to be late to a meeting that I called.

_Kunzite_

As I walk into the arcade I notice that I am the only one there so far. Luck was definitely on my side this morning in being able to reach all of the generals to inform them about the meeting. I still cannot begin to understand why Jed asked us all here. What is so important?

"Hey Andrew, can I get a cup of coffee, black?"

"Sure Kunzite. You are here awfully early. Mina not with you?"

"No she was still sleeping when I left her. I am here for a meeting with the other generals." I feel secure talking to Andrew about us because he has known for a while who we are including who the girls are. He has actually been very supportive especially when it was close to closing time and he would see on TV that we were in battle. He would keep the arcade open for us so that we could wind down a little before going home. I sit in the farthest booth from the door in the very back waiting for everyone else to arrive. Andrew brings me my coffee and I thank him. I look out the window and notice that Nephrite and Zoicite and talking to each other outside the window in front of me. I knock and motion for them to come inside. As they step through the doors Andrew calls out a hi and asks if they would like a cup of coffee also. They both say yes. I get the feeling that they are as confused as I about this meeting. As they reach the table I can tell that they are still out of it from getting woken up so early.

"Hey Kunzite," Nephrite says.

"Hi" says Zoicite.

"Any idea what this meeting is all about" Nephrite asks?

"Yah, Jed has never called a meeting before." I just shake my head no ands continue to sip my coffee.

"Maybe he finally proposed to Raye and he wants to tell us himself before the girls do" Zoi states.

Nephrite starts talking to Zoi about how Jed was suppose to propose months ago. He was so excited about. I remembered that talk well. I had never seen Jed so happy about anything before. But, he never asked her. I remember him saying that he was going to propose on their anniversary but he never did. Apparently they had a big fight and the night ended early. The bell to the door jingles and I notice Jed walk in. He scans the room before finally spotting us. He gives Andrew a little wave and then heads are way. He doesn't look like a man who just proposed marriage to the woman he loves to me.

"Hey, guys. Thank you all so much for meeting me on such short notice. I really appreciate it" he says.

"Did you finally propose to Raye" Neph asks?

As I am watching Jed I notice that he saddens a little hearing Neph's question. Oh no, they must have had a really bad fight this time. He looks so dejected to me.

"Not quite, Neph."

Andrew comes by with Jeds coffee and refills all of ours before making his way back to the front of the arcade.

I am pretty sure that as one we turn to look as Jed. He looks nervous. I really hope that he hasn't gone and done something stupid.

_Jadeite_

As I look around at the guys I cannot help the sad expression that crosses my face. I know that this will probably be the last time that we all meet up like this. Sure, I will see them around school and here at the arcade but it isn't going to be the same. And I know for a fact that Kunzite is going to be pissed at me. He will start sprouting the same lecture that we have all heard before. Endymion comes first before anything going on in our lives. As I am looking at the guys I don't pay attention to the entrance and therefore do not notice the raven haired beauty that enters.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Raye_

Even though I set my alarm early I am still running behind. When I finally make it to the arcade it is almost ten o'clock. I walk in and notice that all the generals are already here. Shoot! They are sitting in the last booth in the back. Probably for privacy for eaves droppers. Like me I think ironically. Oh, Jed please don't do anything stupid. As quietly as I can I make my way back to the second to last booth and sit facing the front. When I see Andrew start making his way towards me I quickly wave him off putting my finger to my lips in shushing matter. Thankfully he just nods at me and walks back to the front. That was a close one. He would have greeted me and blown my cover for sure. As I sit there I hear Neph make a joke asking Jed if he finally popped the question. I saddened just a little at this. Of course he told the other generals. They are like brothers. I sit back to listen to their conversation what comes out of Jed's mouth causes me to start a horrible coughing fit. I wasn't even drinking anything.

_Jadeite_

"Gentlemen, it has been an absolute blast fighting with you. You know that I think of you all as brothers' right?"

They all shake their heads yes not knowing where this is going. So, while they are being quiet I continue.

"I have some rather bad news. I wanted to tell you guys first before bringing Endymion into this."

"Before bringing me into what Jed" Endymion asked from behind me?

I froze, No; I am not ready to see him yet. I am still too mad. That is why I wanted to have this meeting without him. I was hoping to tell my brothers first and then talk to Endymion. That way I would have time to cool down some more.

"I asked you a question Jed. What is this all about? Why are you guys having a meeting without me? Jed, what is going on?"

With the guys all staring at me like I was mad for not answering Endymion, I took a cool calm breath. Exhaling loudly. This would be a guarantee that the guys would all find out I was mad at Endymion as this is one of my calming techniques but at the current moment, I didn't care. I turned to look at Endymion with an impassive gaze.

"Endymion, I was trying to have a meeting with my brothers before the big meeting with you. But seeing as you are already here, I guess that I have no choice. Won't you please sit down Prince Endymion?"

To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. I have never addressed him as prince in this time. Absently he sits motioning to Andrew for a cup of coffee.

Once Andrew is done refilling our cups I continue.

"As I was saying before Prince Endymion interrupted" this causes splutters from everyone. "It has been a pleasure fighting side by side with you guys in order to protect this planet. I have learned many things from each of you. I want to take this time to thank each and everyone one of you for all of it."

"Jed, what in the hell is going on? You act as if you are leaving" Kunzite said.

"If you will allow me to finish, I will enlighten you all. Unfortunately, Kunzite, you are indeed correct. I am not leaving the city; I am resigning from being a general."

There is a collective gasp from around the table. Kunzite looks pissed as I knew he would. Neph and Zoi look shocked and Endymion is just staring at me.

"What in the hell do you mean, you are leaving the generals? You cannot just quit. It is a lifetime duty" Kunzite yelled.

I hold up my hand to calm him and allow me to finish.

"Prince Endymion if he wishes can fill in the details. I will tell you the most important thing. I feel that I can no longer protect him as one of his generals. Something happened last night that made me realize this. I will not get into specifics with you. As I said, if Endymion wishes he can tell you the whole story. As for me, I do not wish to rehash that nightmare."

Once again I glance around the table to each of their faces. Kunzite looks like he is ready to kill me while Neph and Zoi look even more shocked than before. Endymion looks hurt. I pause on his face and really look at it. Yes, he is definitely hurt. His expression says it all. I know that they all have questions but I will not answer them. I simply lay down my patch to my generals' uniform and slide it across to Kunzite as he is the head general. I take one last look at all them before getting up and walking out of the arcade.

The table holding the four men is silent. Each lost in their thoughts about what could possibly have happened to cause Jed to resign from his duty and only one of them knowing the answer.

_Raye_

I cannot believe what I just heard. He quit. This was the last thing I expected when I came to eaves drop on their conversation. My heart broke all over again. I could not allow Jed to give up his position. He would be as lost as the other generals will be without him by their side. I have to fix this. With that resolution in mind, I stand up and walk towards their table. They are so lost in their own thoughts that they do not even notice me. I have to clear my throat.

"Excuse guys, but can I speak with you for a moment?"

They all as one look at me. Kunzite has hatred in his eyes and the other two generals still look shocked. Endymion looks lost. I feel so horrible for causing them all this pain.

"What do you want Raye" Kunzite asks snappily?

"I need to talk to you about what just happened between you guys and Jed. I need to explain what happened" I state firmly.

"But I thought that Jed said that Endymion would fill us in? What does this have to do with you" Zoi asks?

Taking a deep breath I start my speech. "Jed quit because of me. I hurt him horribly and I used Darien to do it. Last night when Jed cancelled on me I decided to go for a walk in the park. As I was walking I came across Serena and Jed walking through the park as well. I instantly became jealous because he cancelled on me to hang out with Serena." I stop to catch my breath and let them absorb everything that I have said so far. This next part is going to be the hardest.

"I hatched a plan in my head before thinking. I wanted to hurt him. I noticed Darien sitting under the cherry blossom tree and headed straight for him. My plan was to let Jed catch Darien and I in a compromising position. I thought that this would hurt him the most. At the time, I didn't know how right I was. Darien was so lost in his thoughts that I knew that I could easily catch him off guard. So I waited and listened for them and as soon as I knew they were coming around the bend towards the tree I grabbed Darien and kissed him."

I stop once again to look at their faces. All three generals look pissed as hell. I know that they hate me but I can't worry about the now. Darien still looks lost. I don't know if he is listening or not. Kunzite takes my silence as an opportunity to speak.

"What in the hell were you thinking Raye? Pitting Darien against Jed like that. And especially with Serena standing there as well. Now Jed is quitting."

"Wait a minute" Neph says, "You mean to tell me that all of this is because in a jealous fit you used Darien to hurt Jed?"

"Yes that is correct. You see a couple of months ago, Jed cancelled one of our dates stating that he had work to do. I didn't think too much of this. I decided to go shopping in town for the day. As I walking through town I stopped in front of the jewelry shop and looked in the windows. There I saw Jed with a woman. At first, I couldn't believe my eyes. I never in a million years would of thought of Jed cheating on me. But there before my eyes, or so I thought was Jed with another woman."

"You are such an idiot Raye" Zoi said, "That woman was Rebecca who was helping him pick out your engagement ring. He wanted someone's opinion other than the girls so that the beans wouldn't be spilled too early."

"I know that now. Jed explained everything to me last night. I thought that after we got everything out on the table that we would be able to start anew. I am pretty sure now that Jed has no intentions of that. But I am not going to give up on him. I have a big mess to fix but I plan on fixing everything. If you guys will just give me a little time. I am sure that I can make Jed change his mind about quitting. He loves of all you guys. You included Darien." I said looking directly at him causing him to look up. I gasp. Darien is crying. Oh no. I caused all this. He must feel responsible for loosing not only one of his generals but one of his brothers as well. "Darien, none of this is your fault. I caused all of this. Please don't give up hope yet. I will fix this."

"I don't know that you can Raye" Darien says. "Serena broke up with me last night."

Gasps could be heard all around the table.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Jadeite_

As I was walking away from the arcade and the only family I knew, I began to panic. Did I really just give up my position in the generals? I sighed. This is for the best. I knew that I would be a danger to my comrades if I stayed not to mention my prince. I truly felt that I could not do my duty and properly protect him. I really could drop Raye in a volcano right now but she would just swim around like she was in her own personal pool. It wouldn't faze her a bit. Is this really what love is? I decided that I didn't want to risk running in to anyone so I figured the best place for me would be my apartment.

_Darien_

Everyone at the table just stared at me stunned. Now they knew exactly how I felt. Serena is the most compassionate person I know. I am pretty sure they all knew it too. Everyone always thought that we were the ultimate couple and that nothing could ever get in the way of our love. Guess they were wrong. I still cannot believe that Jed resigned. Did seeing Raye and I kiss really cause this big a mess. I know that if I were in Jeds position I would be upset, but, to give up on my duty like that, I honestly didn't think that would happen. I thought that I would be able to apologize to him and make things right. But after everything, I guess that he just couldn't handle it anymore. I feel tears come to my eyes. I just lost one of my best friends and the love of my life over some stupid kiss that I didn't even participate in. I know that I still have the other three generals but I still feel really lonely at this particular point. So many people hurt over a little kiss. I still have no idea how to deal with Serena. She has always forgiven me. Now, it is as though she has just completely given up. Did I really push her that far out of my life? Did I really cause her this much pain? Knowing that the answers to both these questions were yes I felt like an asshole. How could I not see what was happening right in front of me? I am really that self absorbed that I couldn't even see how much I was hurting Sere with my distance in helping out a friend?

"Darien" Raye said. I looked up and everyone was staring at me. Guess they were trying to get my attention for a while.

"Yes Raye?"

"Are you listening? We are coming up with different ideas of how you could het Serena and Jed back. I was wondering what you thought of the ideas so far, but by the look on your face, you haven't heard a word that has been said, have you" Raye asked?

"Sorry Raye, I was lost in my head wondering how I could have let things get this far out of hand."

Everyone just looked at me with sympathy in their eyes except for Raye. She looked guilty.

"What is it Raye" I asked?

She looked like she wasn't going to answer at first but then she took a deep breath and then starting reiterating everything that happened with her and Jed last night. This was the last thing I expected to hear. Raye explained about how she kept playing me up to Jed as if I was gods gift to woman. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. No wonder Jed hates me so much. Raye made it seem like she would be happier with me than with him which I may not have much experience with but I am damn sure that that would cause a mans ego to spiral downward. Good lord, has she gotten us both in the biggest disaster we have faced yet. But, I knew that I couldn't put all the blame on her because I would just up and leave every time she called or I would cancel anytime she wanted to hang out. I think that I finally get it now. I put Raye before Serena and by doing that, I made Serena believe that I no longer loved her and only her. It really did look like Raye and I were having an affair. I am such an idiot. I am supposed to be the smart one in our relationship and yet, I let this happen. God I am stupid. I hang my head in my hands and right there in front of everyone start crying for the first time in front of someone other than Serena. I can hear the conversation around the table suddenly stop and I know that they are watching me. They are probably stupefied. The infamous Prince Endymion of Earth also known as Tuxedo Mask is crying his eyes out like a child.

I feel someone put their arm around me as if to give me comfort but I know that I don't deserve it so I shrug the arm off. I don't deserve to have people worry about me. I have one important thing in my life and I couldn't even take care of her. She is my shining star in a dark depression and now she is only a dull grey that has lost her shine. I did this to her. I don't deserve her. I know it but my heart still beats for her. My soul still calls out to her. What I can't make my heart and soul understand is that I don't think that she will be coming back this time.

"Darien?" I heard Kunzite trying to get my attention but I didn't really care. I didn't want to talk to any of them. But as I just sat there Kunzite started to get a little more forceful with calling my name and then I could hear the other three at the table also trying to get my attention. I finally glanced up but I really wished that I hadn't. Because standing at the front counter was none other than Sere.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Serena_

When I woke up this morning I decided that I wanted one of Andrews famous milkshakes. So, against my better judgment I went to the arcade praying that I would not run into either Raye or Darien. I was walking down the street trying to get my head wrapped around everything that went down yesterday and then decided not to because it would only make me cry again and I was so tired of crying.

I walked into the door of the arcade and noticed that to my luck neither Darien nor Raye were at the counter where I knew they usually sat when coming here. All clear I thought. I walked straight to the counter and waited for Andrew to finish with his customer.

"Hi Serena. How are you doing today?"

"I am doing good Andrew and you?"

"So far so good. What can I get for you?"

"I would like a chocolate milkshake please."

"Coming right up. Say Serena, do you know what is going on?"

I honestly didn't know what he was talking about.

"No, why do you ask? Did I miss something?"

"Well the generals were all here earlier having a conversation when Darien showed up and Jed left. I was wondering if you knew what was going on?"

I just sat there stunned. Did Jed tell the others what had happened yesterday? Why would he do that?

"When did the others leave?"

"They haven't yet. They are sitting in the back booth."

I am pretty sure that once again I was as white as a ghost. I slowly turned around zooming in on the booth in question and noticed that not only were the generals there but Raye and Darien as well. I was ready to bolt. I thought that I was in the clear. They were all staring at me. I guess that Jed told them everything. As I looked at each of their faces I noticed that the generals all seemed to have the same expression on their faces, pity. When I took a quick peek at Raye she looked remorseful. I slowly but surely made myself look at Darien and I gasped in shock. He was crying. What on Earth had happened to make him cry? I know that it wasn't because of last night. It couldn't be. I finally released him so that he could live his own life. I thought for sure that that is what he wanted. Why oh why, is he staring at me like I broke his heart. It is the other way around. I have no reason to feel guilty about anything. I am not the one who cheated and has been a horrible boyfriend the last six months. From the corner of my eye I notice Raye say something to the table and slowly get up and make her way to me. I tensed. I was really mad at her and didn't think that right now would be a good time to talk. I really hope that she is leaving but I guess that my luck just isn't that good. She stopped right in front of me and I noticed for the first time that she had tears in her eyes. I had never seen Raye really cry before.

"Serena, do you mind if I talk to you? I have a lot of explaining and apologizing to do and you are the first on my list."

I just stared at her like she was crazy. I guess I took too long to answer because to my surprise she started begging me to let her talk and explain things. Her voice sounded completely wrong. She wasn't the same strong girl I had come to know. I didn't know what to make is this. Finally I decided to hear her out because I actually had a few things to say to her as well.

"Sure Raye. We can talk. When and where would you like to do this?"

"I thought that maybe we could go in the back room. There would be plenty of privacy and I know that Andrew would let us use it."

"Ok. Let me ask him." "Hey Andrew, do you mind if Raye and I use the back room for a little bit? We have something urgent to discuss."

"Sure Serena. You know you are welcome to it anytime you guys need it."

"Thanks Drew."

"Thank you Andrew" Raye stated.

As I followed Raye into the back room I wondered how I was going to be able to get everything I needed to say to her out. I also wondered if with her temper if I should expect reciprocation on the slap I gave her yesterday.

When we got to the back room I shut and locked the door then took a seat on the couch next to Raye. I guess that I should let her start since she asked for this meeting. So I waited silently for her to speak. It seemed like ages before she finally faced me and opened her mouth.

"Serena, I have so much I want to say and I don't know where to start. I don't usually have this problem. I guess that I should start from the beginning like I did with Jed and the others. Is that alright?

I nodded my head in the affirmative. Now she had me really curious. I also noticed that she looked nervous.

"Six months ago" and into the story she launched. She told me about how she caught Jed with that other woman in the jewelry store and how she got so jealous and about how she started talking Darien up to Jed to make him as jealous as her. She also told me about her jealousy towards me and my relationship with Darien. At this I scoffed but she either didn't hear me or ignored it. She then went on to explain the last six months of calling Darien to get him to come over after a bad fight with Jed when she finally finished by retelling the story of the kiss to which I already knew about. By the end of the story both she and I were crying. I felt so horrible for her even though most of this mess was her fault and the fact that she hurt me. But, I also felt horrible because I was so lost in my own world that I didn't notice that Raye was hurting so bad. Friendship in my book goes both ways. People are always talking about how I would go to the end of the Earth for my friends. They are right but I guess that I let the ball drop this time around. Don't get me wrong I am still very angry with her but at least now I have a little bit of background as to why all this happened. I don't feel even 50% better but I do fell a little bit better. When we both finally calmed down enough to talk coherently I decided to do this talking this round.

"Raye, thank you for filling me in on what was going on. And I want to tell you how sorry I am that I was not a better friend." She tried to protest this but I just held up my hand to stop her and allow me to continue.

"I wasn't a very good friend because I did not notice that you were hurting and I should have. I was lost in my own world with Darien. For that I do apologize. Even though most of the problems between Darien and I were caused by you, he is still to blame for some of them. I except your apology followed by me saying what a complete idiot you are." Yelling the last part. I think I shocked her.

"Jed loves you with every fiber of his being. How could you believe that he would cheat on you? Especially after all the hoops you made him jump through just to be with you this time around. He has done nothing but show his love for you Raye, and in a fit of jealousy you almost throw it all away. I know that you sometimes act before you think but I never believed that you were this dumb. And I am saying this from one friend to another. Jed would go to the ends of the Earth for you. Don't you see that? I have never seen more dedicated men in all my life then the generals are towards you girls." I stop here to catch my breath and suddenly hear great racking sobs coming from Raye. I never even noticed her start crying. My heart broke a little for her. I hugged her as hard I could saying soothing words into her hair. I cannot believe how much trouble jealousy can cause. Who ever invented it had to be the dumbest person alive. I didn't know how to help her but I knew that I wanted to very much. When I was listening to her story I could hear the love she had for Jed and for the first time I could also hear desperation. Raye is actually scared that Jed could stop loving her. As if that would ever happen. His love for her is just like breathing to him, he has to have it or he would die. I know this for a fact. Finally her sobs quieted down. I gently released her to look in her face and my heart broke more. She looked so broken. Looking at her I came to a decision. I didn't know how but I knew that I was going to try and help her get Jed back. Unfortunately, this is where I am little out of my element. Sighing, I knew what I had to do. I was going to have to call Mina and once she heard the whole story she was going to tell the other scouts so instead of having five different meetings I decided to nail this all in one shot.

I pulled out my communicator and called each of the girls careful not to hit the outer planets buttons. That was all I needed was Amara trying to beat everyone up.

One by one they all came on the line. "Scout meeting. Rayes temple. One hour." I closed the communicator quickly before any of them could protest. Or before Luna got on the line and started lecturing me again about using the communicator.

"What are you doing Serena" Raye asked?

"Well, if I am going to help you get Jed back we are going to need the ultimate help. And unfortunately that means Mina. And you know that once she hears the story she is going to call all the girls and inform them of what has been happening so I thought that I would make it a little easier and just tell them all at once. That way you don't have to keep rehashing the story. Sound good?"

"Serena. You don't have to help me. I know that I probably hurt you the most. I don't deserve your help. You shouldn't involve yourself. I have to learn to fix my own messes just like you did."

I was shocked. I didn't think that anyone had noticed the changes in me. Guess I was wrong.

"Raye, I appreciate that really I do but, what kind of friend would I be if I let you go at this alone. You are one of my best friends. I really would do anything for you. I am still a little mad but, with time, I believe that things between us will get back to normal. Just give me time. In the meantime, we are going to help you get your man back."

Raye giggled at this. It did sort of sound like one of my speeches usually reserved for Youma.

"Ok Serena. Thank you."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

We quickly made our way out of the arcade and to the temple. I didn't bother to glance at the back booth. I was still really mad at Darien. He may have been played but he still knew what he was doing. He still left me broken for the last six months. I guess that I will have to deal with that later. Right now, I am on a mission. Operation love conquers all is in motion. Now all we have to do is make a plan and I truly believe that with Mina on our side we shall be victorious.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Nobody_

The gentleman at the booth in the back just sat there flabbergasted. They were all thinking the same thing. Girls are crazy. Everyone single one of them expected to hear some kind of shouting but nope. Once again they are left wondering. Not to mention the fact that both girls in question just left the arcade together as if nothing was wrong. Something is definitely wrong with this picture.

_Darien_

Did I really just see that? Did Serena just leave with Raye? I thought that she was mad at Raye and me. What could have possibly happened in that back room. Just then I heard a phone ringing. It was Kunzites.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Mina. Where are you?"

"Um, okay. Do you want us to meet you girls there?"

"Ok. Just call me when you are done."

And with that he hung up and looked at us.

"Mina is on her way to the temple. She is meeting the rest of the girls there. Apparently Serena called an all scouts meeting."

"Is there something else going on that we don't know about" Neph asked?

"Nope" Kunzite said. "She said that it was a girls thing and that we shouldn't worry. The girls will call us when they are done."

Is Serena really going to make Raye tell the rest of the girls what happened? That is exactly what it sounds like to me. I wonder how that meeting is going to go.

"You guys do realize that Serena probably called that meeting to inform the girls about what has been going on right" I asked?

They all just looked at me. I guess that thought never crossed their minds. A thought that is crossing my mind is to become an eavesdropper.

"You know, we could make our way over to the temple and happen to listen in" I stated.

After about a minute of thinking, everyone stood up. I casually got up like I didn't have a care in the world even though I was really worried about how this meeting would turn out. And so the four of us made our way towards Raye's temple.

_Serena _

It seemed to me that both Raye and I were lost in thought. Neither one of us has spoken since we left the arcade and we are getting really close to the temple. I needed to tell her now before we got there.

"Raye."

"Hmm. Yes, Serena?"

"I know that I said that I was going to help you with Jed and all but this doesn't mean that I forgive you. You know that right? You understand that it is not that easy, right?"

Raye just looked at me for several minutes. I wonder what is going through her head.

"I know Serena. I know that I have a lot to make up for and believe me, groveling I not beneath me at this point. I will do whatever it takes to get yours and Jeds forgiveness."

"I do not believe that it will come to that. I just need some time to get everything straight in my head. And then there is Darien. I mean sure you played a major role in the problems but he should have realized how hurt I was. It seems to me that he didn't notice that I wasn't around because he doesn't care."

At this she tried to protest but once again I held up a hand to stop her.

"There is nothing you can say Raye, at this point in time that is going to change my mind. Right now, lets just concentrate on fixing you and Jed. I can worry about Darien later."

She looked like she was going to protest again but promptly shut her mouth when she saw the girls at the bottom of the stairs with Luna and Artemis waiting for them. Of course Luna was the first to talk once we were inside the temple.

"Serena, you know that those communicators are for scout business only. What were you thinking? I cannot believe you. Have you learned nothing I have taught you since becoming Sailor Moon?"

"Shut up Luna. You don't have the slightest clue what you are talking about. Th8is meeting is not about you. This meeting is something that needs to happen or everything is going to over. This is a meeting between scouts, not advisors which by the way, you haven't been my advisor for the last couple of months so just be quiet."

Everyone was looking at me shocked. I was shocked myself. I cannot believe that I just stood up to Luna. I was on a role, might as well keep going.

"If you are going to stay for the meeting then you will keep silent at all times. This includes you Artemis. This is a scouts onlymeeting. Do you understand what I am saying?"

She just sat there looking at me with her mouth gaping open like a fish. If the situation weren't so bad I would laugh.

"Yes, Serena. I will stay quiet" she said.

"Me as well" Artemis injected.

"Good then let's sit down and get started. Now the reason you were all called here is because I didn't want Raye to have to repeat this more than once. I may be mad as hell with her right now, but I am not a monster. So, with that, I expect you all to be quiet until she has completely finished telling the story with no interruptions. That is mainly for you Mina. Please keep all questions until the end. Does everyone understand?"

I think I actually scared them. I said that with so much authority in my voice all they could do was nod.

"Alright then, Raye, you can begin when you are ready." I sat back in my seat looking at each and every one of my scouts wondering how each of them was going to take this. Would they coddle Raye and tell her it wasn't her fault and completely ignore me once again? Would they hate her for the mess she made? Would they want to jump right in and help put things back together? As I look at each of their faces while Raye is telling the story I notice that a million different emotions run across their faces. Anger which I can totally understand, sympathy, yet again something that I can understand. But, the one emotion I don't understand coming from them is betrayal. It is not like she used one of their boyfriends for the last six months or kissed them for that matter. No, I don't think that any of the other guys would have fallen for Raye's game so easily. What does that say about Darien? As I am thinking this I happen to look up into Mina's eyes. I didn't realize this but she has been staring at me. I will find out later. Raye is almost done with her story.

_The Guys_

"I cannot believe that we are out here listening to this" Zoi said.

"Well, how else are we going to know about what is going on" Neph asked?

"Will you two be quiet? I don't want them to hear us" Kunzite said.

"Sorry" from both.

_Darien_

I wonder if it was Serena or Raye's idea to tell the others. Guess that I will have to listen and find out. I am still reeling from hearing Serena speak to Luna with such authority in her voice. When did Sere get a backbone? Just then I noticed that it had gotten really quiet inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Serena_

I guess that I was too busy looking at Mina that I didn't notice when Raye stopped talking. But I did notice when it got really silent. Sighing, ok, here it comes. All the mixed reactions. It actually surprised me that Amy was the first to speak. I thought for sure that Mina would be.

"Raye, how could you let this get this far? Why didn't you come to one of us with your problems? All of us would have been more than happy to help you" Amy said.

To this I snorted. Apparently I did it loudly because everyone turned to look at me. I just raised my eyebrows at them.

"What is it Serena" Amy asked?

"Nothing. I just find it funny, you telling Raye that you guys would have been there for her to help her but, when I came to you for help you all pretty much told me to go away."

This definitely got everyone's attention. Protests were heard all around. I once again held up my hand to stop them. I wonder if I could get a job as a hand holder.

"You will all be silent while I talk."

They all shut up. I took this as an affirmative to continue.

"You may not have done it with those words exactly but, yes, you did. The first one of you I came to for advice was of course Mina, being the goddess of love and all. I thought that you would be able to help me most of all. But when I gave y9ou a run down of what was happening between Darien and I, I believe that you told me that maybe I was being too clingy and to just back off and give him some space."

Mina looked ashamed. Good. They are all going to understand how I feel now.

"Lita, you were the most adamant about how Raye would never hurt me like this. That she was my best friend and would never make a move on Darien. I believe that your advice was that maybe Darien just wanted to spend some time with his other friend, meaning Raye and that I shouldn't take it to heart."

Lita looked upset. Good. She should be.

"Amy, ever logical. I believe that you told me that maybe Darien was helping Raye with her studies for upcoming exams and that no offense but maybe he realizes that helping you would be a waste. You told me that he was probably helping Raye because she was actually worried about her exams."

Amy looked like she was going to cry.

"I, of course didn't ask Raye for advice for obvious reasons. I am suppose to be your friend, your comrade and your princess. But every single one of you were quick to dismiss me when I needed you most. I haven't spent any time with any of you in the last six months. Do you realize that? None of you know anything about me."

Everyone starting talking at once.

"Serena, we are your best friends. Of course we know everything about you" Amy said.

"Really Amy? Did you know that I qualified to take my SAT's early and that I got my scores back already? Or that the colleges I applied to have already accepted me? Did you know any of that" I asked her?

"How on Earth could you have qualified to take your SAT's early and what colleges did you apply to and have gotten early acceptance" Amy asked?

"I have a 4.0 Amy. Everyone with a 4.0 was allowed to take the test early. I know that you knew that."

"Yes, I did but I was waiting for the rest of you so that we could all take the test together. And since when do you have a 4.0. last time I checked the boards you were failing."

"Mrs. Haruna and I came to an arrangement. I agreed to maintain my 4.0 and she agreed to keep quiet about what my actual grades were so that I wouldn't have to deal with any of you. I have been turning my work in early every morning before any gets there and she has been giving me the school work right then. I go in extra early if we have a test so that I can take it without you guys ever realizing that I actually know the material. You see once Galaxia was defeated, I was actually able to concentrate on school and not on the current enemy. It was a blessing really. I was tired of dying all the time. Every time I used one of my powers I would be drained of energy. That is why I always drink milkshakes. They give me energy. So does food. It replenishes my strength. It is not because I am pig as you guys like to tell me all the time."

Everyone has the decency to look ashamed at this point.

"Monday morning I will inform Mrs. Haruna that she can stop with all the secrets and treat me like a normal student again. Only this time, no detentions or failed tests. I will not hide any longer."

"Serena, what schools have you been accepted into? I didn't even know that you had picked a major" Amy asked.

"No you wouldn't know. The only people I have told are my parents and Jed. I didn't want you to know. I made my choice all on my own. It was very hard to make but the last six months helped me make my decision. I was worried about leaving you guys and Darien of course. But, now I see that you guys will be fine without me. There have no new enemies. But if one should happen to arrive then I will come back. As far as the schools I have been accepted into, there have been quite a lot but three really stand out at me. They are Paris American Academy in Paris, France. The Art Institute of California in Los Angeles, California. And the third one I like is Miami University of Art and Design in Miami, Florida. All three of the schools have offered full scholarships but most of all they are in the states which gives me a chance to broaden my horizons and get away for a while."

To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. They looked dead to me with how still they were sitting. Might as well use this to my advantage before they start talking again.

"Anyways, that is not what we are here to discuss. I am still really upset with Raye over this whole ordeal but I don't want to just run off and leave her heart broken. I called you all here because we need to come up with a plan to help Raye get Jed back. I thought that you guys could help."

Everyone was still staring at me like I was crazy. I heard a commotion outside when all of a sudden the door was opened and a crazy looking Darien was standing there staring at me. I absently noticed that the other generals minus Jed were behind him. Kunzite and Nephrite each had holds on his arms restraining him. I was pissed to say the least. They must have been listening in. Bastards!

"What the hell do you think you are doing here" I yelled at them?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Darien_

To say that I was pissed at what I was hearing would be an understatement. She was leaving and wasn't even going to tell me. Oh, hell no. Without even thinking about what I was doing I just down from my hiding spot and stalked towards the door where the meeting was. Someone was trying to restrain me but I wouldn't let it deter me. I got to the door and slammed it open. I immediately locked eyes with Serena and could tell that she was pissed at the interruption. Quite frankly my dear, I don't give a damn.

"Our apologies Serena but we couldn't stop him" Kunzite said.

"Why are you even here to begin with" she asked?

"We are here darling because we wanted to know what this meeting was all about. Imagine my surprise when I hear that my fiancée is moving to the states to go to college" I said bitterly.

"First of all, I am not your anything. Not anymore. You gave up on me the first four months of the last six and I finally gave up on you the last two months. Not to mention that I believe that I broke up with you last night Shields" I said with venom in my voice.

He flinched, I guess he is remembering what happened. Idiot!

"Okay guys. Maybe you should both calm down before you do or say something you can't take back" said Mina.

"I am calm" I yelled at her.

At my yelling Kunzite's hold tightened. I know that I wasn't calm but I didn't feel like listening to anyone right now. I will be damned if after one mess up Serena is going to run from me. Hell no, not going to happen. She has another thing coming.

_Serena_

Is he serious? Anyone can see that he is not even the least bit calm. Why did the guys have to follow us here? I wasn't ready to face Darien yet. But, on the bright side, now he knows about my intentions for college. So that saves me some time of having to explain everything a second time. I need them to leave so that we could start planning on how to help Raye.

"Okay guys, I think that it is time for you to leave. This is a scout meeting. No generals were invited" I told them.

"What if you aren't a general? Can I stay" Jed standing in the doorway asked?

To say that I was shocked to see him was an understatement. What was he doing here? He had to be here to see Raye. I know that he is not here to see me. He didn't even know that I was going to be here. Maybe this can work in our favor. I smiled at him.

"Sure Jed. You are welcome to stay" I told him.

He smiled back at me before locking eyes with Raye who had her head down as if she wasn't worthy of looking at him. He casually strode over to her and gently lifted her face.

"You should never look down Raye. You are too strong willed for that" he told her.

He looked so calm and peaceful. He was being so gentle with her. I couldn't do anything but smile at the two of them. Maybe we can fix this mess with them after all. He looks like he still loves her. But, is it enough? Only one way to find out.

"Jed" I called to get his attention. "We were all here discussing the events of yesterday and filling the girls in on what has been going on. We were also here to try and help Raye come up with a plan to win you back."

Jed just kept staring at Raye. Maybe we should give them some time to themselves. Before I could make the suggestion Raye spoke up.

"Guys, could you excuse Jed and I for a little while. I believe that we need to talk. Is that okay with you Jed?"

He just nodded his head. Raye took his hand in hers and walked outside. Once they were gone I pulled the other generals in and shut the door so that they could have some privacy.

"Everyone might as well sit down. No one is leaving until they come back inside. I don't want anyone eavesdropping on them" I looked pointedly at the guys who just looked down.

I went and sat at the far end of the table. It was as far as I was going to get from Darien. I still wasn't ready to deal with him yet. He just looked sadly at me.

_Jadeite_

After staying up half the night thinking about my relationship with Raye I realized that no matter what I still loved her and would always love her. But is it enough. I know that she thought that at the time what she was doing was justified but the one thing that I cannot wrap my head around is the fact that she honestly believed that I was capable of cheating on her. That tells me that she doesn't trust me and I thought that we were over the trust issue.

"Raye, I have some things to say to you so I would like to go first. Is that okay" I asked her?

She just nodded her head hiding her face from me. Well this wouldn't do. I need her to see not only what I was saying to her. I pulled her over to the great tree and sat down under it indicating that she should sit down as well. Once she was comfortable I once again grasped her chin and made her look at me.

"I need you to look at me while I am speaking, okay?"

She was silent for a few seconds before once again nodding her head. Okay, I guess that the floor is definitely mine.

"Last night, I stayed up half the night thinking about everything. The only conclusion I could honestly state was that I still love you and I always will."

She started tearing up. Oh boy, I guess that I better talk fast.

"But, there is one thing that bothers me in all of this and that is the fact that you honestly believed me capable of cheating on you. No, don't interrupt. Let me finish before you start talking." Once I knew that she would wait I started again. "Raye, honestly you are enough to drive any man crazy. Some of the things that I love about you are your strength and passion but lately, they have both been misguided. All of the stuff that you have been manufacturing lately has been for nothing. I would never cheat on you. I love you too much. Not to mention I am entirely too scared of you to ever hurt you." I told her this hoping to get at least a little smile and I was not disappointed. "The fact that you believed that what you saw was me cheating on you tells me that you do not trust me and that is a major deal breaker for me. I have done nothing but be loyal to you. I have not given you any reasons to believe me capable of cheating have I?"

To this she shakes her head no. Okay, this has got to stop. I need to hear her say it not just shake her head.

"Raye, will you please answer me. I love to hear your voice. Please."

"You haven't given me any reason to believe that you would cheat on me. I was just an idiot."

"Well, unfortunately I cannot argue with you there. In this case, you are definitely the idiot. For once it isn't me. That makes me feel a little better knowing that you are like the rest of us and are human. Figuratively speaking Pyro. I know that you are technically Martian. So what are we going to do about your trust issues huh?"

At this point in time I was ready for her to start talking. I really hope that we can work this out.

"As far as my trust issues go, I don't really know what to say. I was a little upset before our anniversary because everyone around me was engaged except me. I thought that maybe you didn't want to marry me and then when I saw you with that girl I figured that that was my proof. I am very sorry for hurting you the way I did. All I can say is that I promise to talk to you from now on regarding are relationship and not jump to conclusions. But I also have a proposition for you."

All I could do was nod my head now. I have to admit she has me more than a little curious.

"What I propose is that we start over completely from the start. Except this time around I would like to be the one to court you."

"To say that I was shocked would definitely be an understatement. She wants to court me. I am pretty sure that I am feeling flattered. But, I am also feeling a little de-maned. The guy is suppose to do the courting not the girl.

"I know that you are still remembering a time when the guy courts the girl but we are in the 20th century now. It is allowed I promise you. Besides, I have a lot to make up for. I want to do this. Could you please step aside and allow me to court you?"

"Honestly, Raye I do not know. I have never been courted before. You are right. I was raised in a time when women did do any courting. It was always the guy. I guess that I could give it a shot" I concluded dumbly.

When I looked up she had the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face before. She looked absolutely beautiful to me. She took me by surprise when she launched herself into my arms and kissed me. And this wasn't any ordinary kiss either. This was a toes curling kind of kiss. See, I think to myself, one of the things I love about her, her passion! I return the kiss happily. It feels so good to have her in my arms again. I honestly believe that we can overcome this. I feel lighter already.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Serena_

I quietly sat back and watched the group around me. No matter how upset I am with them, I am still going to miss them all. As I look around I notice that everyone has paired off with their significant others with the exception of Darien and I. I am sitting at one end of the table and he is sitting at the other end seemingly lost in thought. Looking at him makes me sad. I know that eventually he is going to corner me so that we can talk but I am really not looking forward to it. Hopefully, I can put him off for a few weeks and then leave for college. I haven't told anyone yet but I am leaving right after graduation so that I can acclimate myself with my new surroundings. I am surprised to find how excited I am at the thought of going away for school. I am really looking forward to getting out on my own. I just have to tell them that.

_Mina_

I am cornered off with Kunzite. He is telling me about what happened this morning even though I got the run down from Raye's story. I can't help but think how much of a failure I am. I am suppose to be the goddess of love but how can I be if I didn't even notice two of my best friends were hurting so bad.

"Mina?"

I heard Kunzite call out to me. I guess that he noticed he didn't have my attention.

"Yes Kunzite?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little upset."

I couldn't help it. I just broke down. I starting sobbing uncontrollably.

"I am a horrible person Kunzite. I am supposed to be the goddess of love and I couldn't even see what was right in front of me. I am a horrible friend and scout. I am suppose to represent love. What in the hell happened to me?"

All of a sudden I noticed that it got very quiet. They were listening.

"Mina" Serena called, "You are not a bad scout or friend for that matter. Yes, you didn't notice what was going on but no one else did either. The reason you didn't catch on was because you were lost in your own little world where you deserve to be after all the fighting we have had to do. I would never ask you to stop being happy just because I am having problems. You deserve your happiness."

To the rest of the group, "you all deserve to be happy. Please do not let go of that. I would never forgive myself."

"But Serena, I should have noticed. I should have seen the signs. My job along with the other scouts is to protect you and we couldn't even do that right" I told her.

_Serena_

I looked at all my scouts and noticed how upset they are were. They all truly believed that this was their fault. The only thing they are at fault for was not listening to me when I tried talking to them. But, that can happen with any friend caught up in their own future bliss. Who am I to judge? I didn't even notice that Raye was upset.

"Girls, I could never be upset with you for putting your happiness first. Yes, your job is to protect me but that is when there are evil beings attacking. Not when I am having problems with my love life. I am a big girl. I came to you guys for advice and you didn't help me but that is okay. I forgive you for that. I am happy that you guys are happy. And I truly do believe that it will be a good chance for me to go to school in the states. This is a wonderful opportunity for me. Besides like I said, we haven't had an enemy in a while and it would be nice to get away for a little bit while we all have the chance. I think that everyone should get away for college while you have the chance."

Everyone just looked at me as if I had gone crazy.

"Serena is right you guys" Raye said from the door. I didn't even realize that they were back. And from the looks of it she had more to say on the subject.

"I agree with Serena that we should all take this time to enjoy our lives while we have the chance. Amy, you have always wanted to study to become a doctor and what better place than a school like Cornell? Lita, you want to study culinary right?"

Lita nodded her head enthusiastically. "Well" Raye continued, "What better place than in Paris or Italy depending on what type of cooking you prefer. And Mina, you have always wanted to get into the fashion world just like Serena. I have heard you talking about it time and time again. Unfortunately guys, you are not going to find your great experiences here in Kyoto."

I just sat there in stunned silence not believing that Raye was the one to back me up. I thought for sure that she would have the biggest problem with my decision. I just couldn't believe it. Unless, oh dear, does she want me gone for a reason and this is her chance to get rid of me. I had to know.

"Raye" I asked her, "while I appreciate you encouraging me and the other girls I have to say that I am a little suspicious of your reasons for agreeing to this."

"I am as well" Darien stated.

I had completely forgotten that he and the rest of the guys were even here.

Raye just smiled widely first at me and then at Darien. It was during this unusual occurrence that I happened to glance down and notice that she and Jed were holding hands. I guess they made up. Thank god. That is one problem fixed.

"Serena, after everything that you have done for this world and all of us as well, you deserve to get away and be free. Even if it is only for a little while. We all do in fact. Now, don't get me wrong, I am agreeing with you going away to school but under any circumstances you cannot be allowed to go on your own. One of us has to accompany you."

"That is utterly ridiculous. I do not need a babysitter to go to college. Besides, you all have separate lives you need to live as well."

"Serena, while that is true, we would not be very good guardians if we allowed our princess to go off to school on a different continent on your own. It is for your safety, princess. And since I am the one who screwed up so badly, I will be the one to go with you to California."

At that comment everyone gasped. Did she say what I think she just said? Oh, hell no. This is for me. I chose this route college wise mainly to get away from her and Darien. Not so that one of them could follow me. I was interrupted for protesting when Jed spoke up.

"And I will be transferring schools as well and going with Serena and Raye."

Not that really surprised me. Jed and Raye were coming with me to California. I don't think I can do this.

"Raye, Jed while I appreciate the offer, no offence Raye, but one of the reasons I was leaving was to get away from you and Darien. It doesn't do me any good if one of the two people I am trying to get away from follows me there. I am sorry. You are still one of my best friends but, I have not completely forgiven you yet. I need time for that. This gives me that opportunity."

I knew that what I was saying was hurting both Raye and Darien but it couldn't be helped. I didn't have a choice. I need time to forgive Raye and also time to figure out what to do about Darien and I. That is even if he wants to be with me. And then I have to explain my new rules to him in regards to our relationship. He is going to have to realize that things are going to be different. And besides that, this time around he is going to be the one to fight for our relationship, not me.

"Serena" Mina asked, "I understand your reluctance to take Raye, but you have to take someone with you. Would you be terribly upset if I guarded you in Los Angeles?"

"And I will accompany Mina" Kunzite said.

Well, what could I say to that? On the one hand, it would be great to have Mina with me in California because we could have so much fun. On the other hand, it would totally defeat the purpose of me getting out on my own for a little while. And another thing it would help with is the argument that is sure to follow if I say no one can come. Guess that solves that problem. This way everyone is happy. Or so I thought. Once again, I forgot about Darien.

"I accept your terms. Mina and Kunzite will accompany me to California so long as Darien does not have a problem with it."

At this everyone turned to look at Darien. To say he looked pissed was an understatement.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Darien_

I cannot believe what I am hearing. And now they are all actually looking at me as if I would I agree to this. As if I would agree to let Serena move to the United Stated and go to college. They have all gone mad.

"You actually expect me to allow you to go to California and take one of my generals with you along with one of your scouts for protection?"

Shit! Insert foot into mouth. She looked pissed. Dammit! That came out wrong.

"What do you mean allow me" Serena asked?

Yep, she was definitely pissed. Before I could rephrase she continued.

"As if I need your permission to leave. You do not own me Shields. As of right now, you are not even my boyfriend. Remember me, I am the girl you left alone all the time to go running off to Raye. You didn't care enough about me then, why now? I am going whether you like it or not. I do not need your permission. I am a grown woman. I can make my own decisions. The only thing you have to decide on is if you are going to allow Kunzite to accompany Mina, his girlfriend, excuse me, fiancée, or will you make them suffer as well?"

At that, I flinched. Why can't I ever do or say anything right? I am such an idiot. It doesn't help the fact that she is right on all accounts. Shit! I am screwed.

"Serena, I didn't mean it like it sounded. I am very sorry. You know me. I can never say the right thing. I truly am sorry but, you really expect me to be okay with you leaving me for 4 years and not be upset about it? Whether you choose to believe this or not I do love you. And I do plan on marrying you. I don't care if it takes the rest of my life proving it to you. But, I can't do that if you are halfway around the world. I mean how can I?"

At this, I wondered if she even wanted me to. I looked at her intensely trying to figure her out but as usual her face gave me nothing.

"Darien, I do not know if I want to be with you or not right now. I am still very much so upset with you about the last six months. You broke my heart over and over again. Every time that we have had a problem no matter what it was, I have been the one to fight for our love. I am not going to this time."

I looked at her sharply once she spoke this. I could feel my heart break even more. I knew it from the beginning; I was meant to be alone. She doesn't love me anymore. I went to stand up and leave but she stopped me.

"I know what you are thinking Darien," Serena said, "but you are not alone. I am just really hurt. You once again hurt me. I need time, time away from you. I still very much so love you but this time, I think you are going to have to be the one to fight for our relationship. I think that I deserve to have you fight for me this time. Do you understand what I am saying?"

I knew exactly what she was saying but I had no experience in this. How was I going to prove to her how much I loved her especially after everything that I have put her through? What am I thinking. I shake my head no not realizing that Serena would take it to me that I wouldn't fight for her. I noticed that her face fell and she went to turn away from me. I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to me for a passionate kiss. She struggled at first but I just held more tightly to her arms. After a couple of seconds she gave in and allowed me to deepen the kiss. I knew that she wasn't forgiving me but I was still happy to have her in my arms again. Finally, the need for air became too demanding and I broke the kiss.

"Serena, I wasn't shaking my head no at you, I was thinking in my own head about how I could possibly get you to forgive me. But, I know that I would fight for you no matter what. Please give me the chance to."

She just stood there looking at me for a few moments before finally nodding her head yes.

"I will give you the chance Darien but, I am still going away to college. And no, before you even think about asking, you cannot come with. This has to be my own experience. This is something I have to do on my own. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Sighing, "It was worth a shot to ask. But, I didn't think it would be that easy."

Taking a deep breath and hoping that I was not going to regret this I reluctantly agreed to all her terms. I think that she was shocked for a second before she broke out with the biggest grin ever. Finally, I put a smile on her face. She hugged me and then quickly let me go.

"Thank you, Darien, for not putting up too much of a fight about Kunzite. I know that this means the world to Mina and him. And just because I allowed you to first kiss me and then I hugged you does not mean that we are back together. It just means that I know I still love you. I am not going to college to look for other guys I promise you that. But, I do need the break from you."

I knew that this is what she needed so all I could do was nod my head and smile at her no matter how much I might be feeling left out. This is for Serena and lord knows she out of everyone here deserves this. The next four years are going to be hell, I just know it.


End file.
